The Greatest Summer Rescue Ever
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Summer time begins as Daisy goes on an adventure to rescue her friends from the evil Dr. Facilier, and also to stop him and Mendy on marrying Raina and Sasuke.
1. Cast and Songs

**Hello everyone. So, after reading great musical adventures like Detective88's **_Journey through the Jungle, _**and trachie17's **_Birthday Adventure, _**I began to think that I will do one like an adventure rescue musical story, so here is the cast and songs for **_"The Greatest Summer Rescue Ever"_**. I don't own anybody in this. Some authors belong to themselves and I own only my OC form Daisy and my other OC's.**

_Summary: Summer time begins as Daisy goes on an adventure to rescue her friends from the evil Dr. Facilier, and also to stop Mendy on marrying Sasuke._

* * *

**CAST:**

DisneyGal1234/Daisy (Me)

Detective88/Raina (Fellow Authoress)

Subuku No Jess/Jessy (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla/Starz (Fellow Authoress)

EmmyDisney17/Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

trachie17/Tracy (Fellow Authoress)

Kurenai Yuhi (Naruto)

Asuma Sarutobi (Naruto)

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

Aaron1248/Aaron (Fellow Author)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter series)

Nosedive Flashblade (The Mighty Ducks)

Brooklyn (Gargoyles)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)

Samantha "Sammie" Hatake (My OC)

JDS916GUY/JDS (Fellow Author)

Dean (Mine and JDS916GUY'S OC)

Abigail (Mine and JDS916GUY'S OC)

Generalhyna aka Bella (Fellow Authoress)

The Lorax (The Lorax 2012)

Mendy (Mine and JDS916GUY'S OC)

Ricky (Mine and JDS916GUY'S OC)

Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)

* * *

**SONGS **

**ACT: 1**

MCF Theme Song (Monster High Theme Song)-MCF

Where will My Life Begin (Tangled)-Daisy

**Need Help on Songs**

**ACT: 2**

**Need help with songs too**

* * *

**There you have it. Read and Review!**


	2. When will my Life Begin

**Here is the first chapter of this great musical adventure. I would like to thank Raina for giving me suggestions on songs. I still looking for some more, anyway here is the first chapter.**

* * *

_Songs:_

_MCF Theme Song(Monster High Theme Song)- MCF_

_When Will my Life Begin(Tangled)-Daisy_

* * *

**Ch.1: When will my Life Begin**

We see a stage and an orchestra tuned up and formed up an overture like it was a musical. Just then, the overture a girl, DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy walking on. She giggled a bit and then pop music to the instrumental version of the _Monster High_ theme song played while she snapped her finger and her five friends, Detective88 aka Raina, trachie17, emmyDisney17 aka Emmy, Starzilla aka Starz, and Subuku No Jess aka Jessy appeared on the stage like magic as the title credits rolled.

**DisneyGal1234 Stories Presents**

**An Original Story by DisneyGal1234**

"**The Greatest Summer Rescue Ever"**

**Starring...**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina**

**Emily Osment as trachie17/Tracy**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla/Starz**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Jason Griffth as Aaron1248/Aaron**

**Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade**

**Jeff Bennet as Brooklyn the Gargoyle**

**Doug Erholtz as Asuma Sarutobi**

**Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Kurenai Yuhi**

**Maile Flanagan as Naruto Uzumaki**

**Kate Higgins as Sakura Haruno**

**Tom Gibis as Shikamaru Nara**

**Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque as Samantha "Sammie" Hatake**

**Will Friedle as JDS916GUY/JDS**

**Scott Menville as Dean**

**Olivia Olsen as Abigail**

**Tara Strong as Arabella/Bella Kelly**

**America Young as Mendy**

**Steve Blum as Ricky**

**Danny DeVito as The Lorax**

**And**

**Keith David as Dr. Facilier**

Daisy_

**Walking down a darkened hallway**

**Everybody turns to look at you**

**It's not because you're different**

**It's just because you're so wicked cool**

Jessy, Emmy, and Raina_

**A sinister style, mystery with a smile**

**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**

Tracy, Starz_

**Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**

**You can't ignore us**

**This is where the cool kids rule**

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla**

**Animation by trachie17**

**Layouts by emmyDisney17**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and Detective88**

**Dedicated to MCF (Mystery Case Files)**

**Directed by DisneyGal1234**

Daisy, Jessy, Emmy, Raina, Tracy, Starz_

**Mystery Case Files**

**Mystery Case **

**Mystery Case Files**

**Come on, don't be shy**

**Mystery Case **

**The party never dies**

**Mystery Case Files**

**Mystery Case **

**Mystery Case Files**

**Freaky, chic and fly**

**Mystery Case **

**Where villain bodies lie**

* * *

We open our story with the sun shining on CartoonWood. Everyone began to wake up and do their routine as the day began, except for one person.

In a beautiful big house, an 16 year old girl with tan skin, medium/long black hair named DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy was sleeping peacefully in her bed with pink blankets and purple pillows. Suddenly, her Tinkerbell alarm clock rang, waking her up. Daisy began to shut down her clock as she smiled siting up revealing she was wearing a dark pink fuchsia nightgown.

"Yahoo! Last day of Toon School, I better get ready if I want to see my friends before school starts" Daisy said.

She went to her closet and closes the door. She came back wearing a jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars design on it.

As she went to her room, her puppy Akamaru began to come to her.

"Good morning Akamaru, I think today will be a great day" said Daisy happy.

Akamaru began to answer her with a bark.

"Oh, come on Akamaru, it can be that bad" Daisy said as she left to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then do her hair as she started singing.

Daisy_

**Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up**

**Start on the chores, and sweep 'til the floor's all clean**

**Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up**

**Sweep again**

**And by then**

**It's, like, seven-fifteen**

Daisy began to run back to her bedroom and began to clean it.

**And so I'll read a book**

**Or maybe two or three**

**I'll add a few new paintings**

**To my gallery**

**I'll play guitar and knit and cook**

**And basic'ly**

**Just wonder, when will my life begin**

Daisy began to go downstairs and saw her parents Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. She began to kiss them on the cheek before going to get her breakfast.

**Then, after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts, and baking...**

**Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess...**

**Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making...**

**Then I'll stretch**

**Maybe sketch**

**Take a climb**

**Sew a dress**

Daisy grabbed her schoolbag and lunch as she ran to the door while singing.

**And I'll re-read the books**

**If I have time to spare**

**I'll paint the wall some more**

**I'm sure there's room somewhere**

**And then I'll brush, and brush**

**And brush, and brush my hair**

**Stuck in the same place I've always been**

**And I'll keep wond'ring**

**And wond'ring**

**And wond'ring**

**And wond'ring**

**When will my life begin**

She then saw the school bus coming to her front door as she began to climb on it and left to school.

Daisy began to wave at her parents as she left to Toon School for her last day.

* * *

**Here the end of this chapter, next chapter will be about my last day of school with my friends.**


	3. Last Day of Toon School

**Here is the next chapter where me and my friends have our last day of school and start summer with a song.**

* * *

_Song:_

_What Time is it? (Summertime) (High School Musical 2)- MCF, Their boyfriends, and Cast_

* * *

**Ch.2: Last Day of Toon School**

Daisy began to arrive at school for her last day. She began to look around for her friends and boyfriend. The first person she saw was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tank top over a pink cardigan, dark blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau, Daisy's best friend.

"Hola Raina" Daisy said as she saw her.

"Hola Daisy, did you just came here too?" Raina asked.

"Si, the bus began to drop me here a little while ago, have you seen the other girls?" Daisy asked her friend.

"Yeah I have. Let's go with them" Raina said as she and Daisy ran to where their friends were.

Both friends began to enter the cafeteria and saw four girls waiting for them.

The first one was an 18 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, red pants, green sneakers, purple jacket, and red baseball cap on; she's Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn, one of Daisy's and Raina's friend.

The second one was another 18 year old girl with brunette wavy hair and green eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist called the Ultimatrix; She's trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson, another one of Daisy's and Raina's friend.

The third one was a 16 year old girl with brown hair, a white tank top, a hot pink polo, pink flipflops, blue jeans, and a pink star tattoo over her left eye; she's Starzilla or Starz for short, another one of Daisy's and Raina's friend.

The last one was a 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth and dark brown, dark purple glasses that are rectangle with rounded edges. She wears an fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes, a magical wrist band that can transform her into any creature she want to be and to summon help her friends, her name is emmydisney17 aka Emmy, another of Daisy's and Raina's friend.

"Daisy, we see Raina has found you" Tracy said as she saw Daisy and Raina coming.

"Yeah, I guess she did, have you girls seen Sasuke and the other boys?" asked Daisy.

"as a matter of fact, we have not, it seems like we are going to see them in our last class" Jessy said.

All six girls began to sit down to eat their breakfast. Soon the bell rang to go to their class.

Daisy began to walk to her class, until someone stop her.

"Hey Daisy" the voice said.

Daisy looked up and smiled. The voice belonged to an 16 year old boy with black spiked hair with blue tint, black onyx eyes, wears a blue shirt, dark black jeans, and black ninja boots; he's Sasuke Uchiha, Daisy's boyfriend and true love.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" Daisy said as Sasuke kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, are you going to class right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, and I will be late for it, see you later Sasuke" Daisy said and ran to her class.

Sasuke began to wave at Daisy goodbye, blow her a kiss and left to his class.

As Daisy ran to her class, she bumped into a girl, she have white skin, dark black eyes, and medium length purple hair, she wore a hot pink shirt, magenta skirt, and hot pink shoes; she's Mendy, Daisy's rival for two reasons; 1. For being the best fighter and ninja that her, anything she does. And 2. For Sasuke's attention.

"Why hello Daisy" Mendy said.

"Mendy, what do you want?" asked Daisy with anger on her eyes.

"I would want you to leave Sasuke, you see he belongs to me" Mendy said.

"**NEVER! **I love Sasuke-kun, and he loves me back so back off on both of us or I will tell my friends on you" Daisy said.

Mendy just stared at her with anger and left.

* * *

**Later…..**

Daisy, Raina, Emmy, Tracy, Starz, Jessy and Sasuke were all seating in the same class. It was almost time for school to end. With them were the girls boyfriends, Cedric Diggory, Nosedive Flashblade, Brooklyn, Seamus Finnigan, Riku and Aaron1248 aka Aaron.

The teacher began to give the last lecture to the class. Daisy and everyone looked at the clock.

"Summer" Cedric said

"Summer" Raina said

"Summer" Emmy and Starz said

"Summer" Tracy and Seamus said

"Summer" Sasuke said

"Summer" Daisy said

"Summer" Aaron said

"Summer" Jessy said

Soon, every student was saying "Summer" until the clock stroke 3:00 PM that everyone began to throw their papers and began to sing.

All_

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time**

**That's right, say it loud**

Daisy, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Tracy, Starz_

**What time is it?**

**The time of our lives**

**Anticipation**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**School's out, scream and shout!**

Sasuke_

**Finally summer's here**

**Good to be chiilin' out**

**I'm off the clock**

**The pressure's off**

**Now my girl's what it's all about**

Daisy_

**Ready for some sunshine**

**For my heart to take a chance**

**I'm here to stay**

**Not movin' away**

**Ready for a summer romance**

Both_

**Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out**

**Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now**

All_

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time**

**That's right, say it loud**

Daisy, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Tracy, Starz_ **What time is it?**

**The time of our lives**

**Anticipation**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**School's out, scream and shout!**

Tracy_

**Goodbye to rules**

**No summer school**

**I'm free to shop till I drop**

Seamus_

**It's an education vacation**

Both_

**And the party never has to stop**

Tracy_

**We've got things to do**

**We'll see you soon**

Seamus_

**And we're really gonna miss you all**

Tracy_

**Goodbye to you and you**

Seamus_

**And you and you**

Both_

**Bye bye until next fall**

**Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out**

**Come on and let me here you say it now right now**

All_

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**It's our vacation**

**What time is it?**

**Party time**

**That's right, say it loud**

Daisy, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Tracy, Starz_

**What time is it?**

**The time of our lives**

**Anticipation**

**What time is it?**

**Summertime**

**School's out, scream and shout!**

Raina/Cedric_

**No more wakin' up at 6 am**

**'Cause now our time is all our own**

Jessy/Aaron_

**Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go**

All_

**Out of control**

Sasuke, Cedric, Riku, Aaron, Seamus. Nosedive, Brooklyn_

**All right**

**Everybody**

**Yeah**

**Come on**

All_

**School pride lets show it**

**We're champions and we know it**

**Wildcats**

**Are the best**

**Red white and gold**

Daisy, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Tracy, Starz_

**When it's time to win we do it **

**We're number one we proved it**

**Let's live it up**

**Party down**

**That's what the summer's all about**

All_

**What time is it?**

Emmy_

**Summertime is finally here**

All_

**Let's celebrate**

Daisy/Sasuke_

**Wanna hear you loud and clear now**

All_

**School's out**

Starz/Riku_

**We can sleep as late as we want to**

All_

**It's our time**

Daisy, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Tracy, Starz, Sasuke, Cedric, Riku, Aaron, Seamus. Nosedive, Brooklyn_

**Now we can do whatever we wanna do**

All_

**What time is it**

**It's summertime**

**We're lovin' it**

**Come on and say again now**

**what time is it **

**It's party time**

**Let's go and have**

**The time of our lives**

As the song ended, everyone began to cheer as Summer Vacation just started. The girls began to hug their boyfriends.

"Wanna go on a date later Daisy-chan?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend.

"Sure Sasuke-kun" Daisy said as she saw everyone leaving.

Raina and the girls began to say goodbye to each other and left their own way because, everyone had a date.

* * *

**Awesome Summer Song! Next chapter will be about my date with Sasuke with a love song duet but also Mendy doing a plan with Dr. Facilier.**


	4. Date and Plan

**Here is the next chapter where me and Sasuke have a date with our first love duet in this story by also Mendy's evil plan with Dr. Facilier**

_Song:_

_If I Never Knew You (Love Theme from Pocahontas)-Sasuke and Daisy_

* * *

**Ch.3: Date and Plan**

Later that night, Daisy and Sasuke went on a date to celebrate the end of another school year.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Sasuke asked.

"Where I think it will be romantic if we go to the movies first" Daisy said.

Sasuke began to agreed and both of them left to the nearest movie theater to watch a movie.

2 hours later, we see the happy couple leaving the movie theater. Daisy was holding the soda cup while Sasuke was holding the popcorn. The movie they saw was called "_Tangled_".

"I think it was a good movie, thank you for taking me to the movies Sasuke" Daisy said.

"Yeah, I think it was great too, and you're welcome Daisy" Sasuke said.

The couple began to agreed that their favorite scene was the "_I See the Light_" scene. **(A.N. Yeah, I think that scene is really romantic)**.

Later they went to a romantic dinner on a beautiful restaurant.

"You know, I think my life would be a lot different, if I have never meet you Daisy-chan" Sasuke said.

Daisy began to look at her boyfriend and said. "You know what, I think my life would also be different if I have not meet you Sasuke-kun, but I'm glad I meet you".

"Me too, I love you" Sasuke said, then he started to sing.

Sasuke_

**If I never knew you, if I never felt this love**

**I would have no inkling of how precious life can be**

**And if I never held you, I would never have a clue**

**How at last I find in you, the missing part of me.**

Daisy began to smile at Sasuke as she listened to the song.

**In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies**

**I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes**

**And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever, if I never knew you.**

* * *

**Flashback…**

We see a young 6 year old Sasuke helping a 6 year old Daisy after being bullied by his fangirls which he hates a lot. Since then, they have become great best friends, later boyfriend and girlfriend when they became teenagers.

**Flashback ends…**

* * *

Daisy began to look at Sasuke and she began to sing.

Daisy_

**If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real**

**Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true**

**I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever, if I never knew you.**

Sasuke_

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**

Daisy_

**Somehow we make the whole world right**

Both_

**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**

**All they leave are worthless whispers in the night**

**But still my heart is saying we were right.**

Sasuke took Daisy's hand and led her outside where they began to dance slowly.

Daisy_

**If I never knew you**

Sasuke_

**There is no moment I regret**

Daisy_

**If I never knew this love**

Sasuke_

**Since the moment that we met**

Daisy_

**I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be**

Sasuke_

**If our time's auspicious as thatIs here at last.**

Daisy began to vocalized in her sweet voice that Sasuke smiled at her.

Both_

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**

Daisy_

**So beautiful...**

Both_

**Somehow we make the world right**

Daisy_

**I thought our love would be so beautiful**

**We turn the darkness into light**

Both_

**And still my heart is saying we were right**

Sasuke_

**We were right**

**And if I never knew you**

Daisy_

**And if I never knew you**

Sasuke-

**I'd have lived my whole life through**

Daisy_

**Empty as the sky**

Both_

**Never knowing why**

**Lost forever**

**If I never knew you**

When the song was over, Sasuke began to kiss Daisy on the lips, then she kissed him back.

"Yeah, I love you too" Daisy said smiling.

Soon, Sasuke began to take Daisy to the MCF headquarters were the girls were waiting for her.

* * *

**With Mendy…..**

Mendy began to go to a place only her and her father knew where it was. She knocked on the door and a man with purple eyes, black jacket, purple shirt that shows his bellybutton, tall black top hat with a skull and the crossbones up front and the purple thin feather on top, and carries a cane; he's Dr. Facilier or the Shadow Man.

"Well well Mendy, what can I do for you?" Facilier said.

"Well, Dr. Facilier, there is this girl I would like to destroy, I want her gone forever, you see I hate her, and she is dating a boy that I want him to be my boyfriend" Mendy said talking about Daisy.

"I'll help you, if you do me a favor" Facilier said.

Mendy began to nod her head.

"There is this girl Raina, I would like her to be my wife" Facilier said as he thought of the young Spanish authoress.

"Well, she is Daisy's friend, What are you planning on this?" Mendy asked.

"Well, I will make you a deal, I will do something for you to marry Sasuke, if I marry Raina, and let my friends on the other side do their job on what to do with Daisy and her friends" Dr. Facilier said.

"Deal" Mendy said. Then added, "and this time nothing will stop me".

Both villains began to laugh evilly.

* * *

**Well, it seems Mendy made a deal with Dr. Facilier. Next chapter is where I go with Mystery Case Files and talk to them, later when everyone gets kidnapped.**


	5. Kidnapped

**Here is the next chapter where me and the rest of the MCF girls talk and see each other and also when everyone gets kidnapped.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Kidnapped**

As we leave the two villains laughing evilly, **(A.N. Thank you), **Daisy and Sasuke arrived at the MCF headquarters to talk with the other members.

"I guess we are here" Sasuke said as he saw the headquarters.

"Ok, let's go" Daisy said.

The couple began to go to enter. Daisy began to knock the door and Emmy began to open the door.

"Daisy, Sasuke, come in, everyone is waiting" Emmy said and led her friends inside the building. Suddenly, she began to hear noises. She just shrugged and went inside.

Daisy, Sasuke, and Emmy began to go to the MCF group.

"Okay, the meeting has come to order" Emmy said as Nosedive looked at her.

"What will this meeting be about Emmy?" Starz asked as Riku nodded.

"Well, as all of you girls and boys know that the school year is over and I was thinking that maybe we should do an end of the year party here" Emmy said.

"I think is a great idea Emmy, if anyone agrees" Cedric said.

Everyone began to nod their head on agreeing on the party.

"I'll bring the decorations" Daisy said.

"I'll bring the food" Raina said.

"I will bring the music" Tracy said.

Soon, all the members and their boyfriends agreed on what to bring.

* * *

Raina was going outside the building then she heard some wolf howls. She turned around and saw nothing, she began to shrug.

The wolf howls belonged to Facilier's shadows which were preparing for later to kidnapped everyone.

Daisy began to get close to her friend.

"Raina, estas bien?" Daisy asked in Spanish, which meant if she was okay.

"Si, I'm okay Daisy, I think I just heard something, I think is just my imagination" Raina said.

"Okay, I was just wondering" Daisy said as she left with Sasuke so that he can take her to her house.

* * *

**Later….**

Later that night, Facilier began to call her friends on the other side.

"Alright friends, I want you all to do this" Facilier said and whisper the plan to his shadows. The shadows agreed and went to find everyone Daisy knew.

* * *

Raina was walking with Cedric to her house.

"Well, I think the party will be great" Cedric said.

"Yeah me too mi amor, since all of our friends are gonna be there" Raina said.

Suddenly, a shadow began to bound Cedric by grabbing him.

"**CEDRIC**!" Raina yelled as she saw Cedric being grabbed. She began to help him, but Facilier's shadow began to carry Raina bridal style.

"**RAINA**!" Cedric yelled as both of them were carried to Dr. Facilier's evil lair

* * *

Jessy was walking home until a shadow stopped her. She began to turn to her moster form OogieJess and became big, but Facilier's shadow began to turn to a giant and swallow OogieJess, which led her/him transform back to Jessy.

* * *

Nosedive and Brooklyn were walking with Emmy to take her home. Two shadows began to scare them that they screamed like little girls. Taking this opportunity, the shadows began to trap both Nosedive and Brooklyn in a sack, while one of them began to eat Emmy the same way it happened to Jessy.

* * *

Tracy and Starz were walking to Tracy's house which both of them will be having a sleepover. Suddenly, the two shadows that took Emmy, Nosedive, and Brooklyn began to appear to them. The same shadow began to grab both Starz and Tracy and put them on another sack.

* * *

Aaron, Seamus, and Riku began to look at what just happened and tried to help their friends.

"Starz, I'm coming to save you" Riku said as the three boys began to help their friends when suddenly a shadows gets the three boys tied together to a blanket which is anti-magic proof.

* * *

Sasuke began to say goodbye to Daisy as they went to her front door.

"So, I guess this is goodbye…for today" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I guess so too, I hope I get to see you this summer Sasuke" Daisy said.

"Me too Daisy, goodnight, I love you" Sasuke said as he hugged Daisy goodbye.

"I love you too" Daisy said as she hugged Sasuke back. As Daisy began to open her front door, she blow a kiss to Sasuke and he blow one back.

Sasuke began to walk back to his house, just then he saw shadows carrying the other members of MCF and their boyfriends.

"What is going on? I need to find help and pronto" Sasuke said and began to run to Daisy's house, until Mendy knock him up with a frying pan and he fainted before reaching Daisy's house.

Mendy began to smirk evilly and grab Sasuke while she said to the shadows, "Take the prisoners to the lair, later we will go for more".

* * *

**Oh no, all my friends and Sasuke got kidnapped, next chapter will be when I find out that my friends and boyfriend are kidnapped and I go to save them.**


	6. Finding Out

**Here is the next chapter where I find out that my friends and Sasuke were kidnapped by Facilier and his shadows and also start my journey to find them**

_Song:_

_The Prayer (Quest for Camelot)- Kurenai_

* * *

**Ch.5: Finding Out**

A 16 year old boy named Shikamaru Nara was walking hand to hand with his girlfriend Samantha "Sammie" Hatake. Both of them began to look at the stars.

"Is a really beautiful night huh Shikamaru-kun?" Sammie asked.

"Hai, I believe this night could not get any better Sammie-chan" Shikamaru said.

Suddenly, two of Facilier's shadows began to grab both Shikamaru and Sammie and carrying them to the lair the rest were at.

* * *

**The Next Day…..**

Daisy began to get ready to go visit her friends to talk about the party. She began to went outside.

"**HELLO CARTOONWOOD**!" Daisy began to yelled. She looked around to see that no one of her friends or the citizens were there.

"Strange, usually mis amigas and amigos are usually walking and waving at me when they see me" Daisy said.

She began to walk to the MCF headquarters as she carried some decorations to take them to her friends.

Daisy began to open the door, she saw that no one was there.

"Emmy, Raina, Tracy, Starz, Jessy, are you girls here? Is Daisy, I brought the decorations for the party" Daisy called out, but no one answered her.

She began to look at the living room to wait for her friends, until the television turn on by itself, and Dr. Facilier's face was in it.

"Hello Daisy Sarutobi" Facilier said. Daisy began to turn around to the television screen.

"How did you got there? I have not turned on the television" Daisy said scared and surprised. **(A.N. Creepy huh?).**

"Well, you are really smart like they said" Facilier said.

"Just tell me what the heck do you want?" Daisy said a little angry.

"Well, I think there is someone you know who would like to see you" Facilier said. As he said it, Mendy appeared in front of him.

"Mendy, you work for Facilier?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, my father and him are really great friends, and well, what can I say" Mendy said.

"Hey, let us out of here" a voice said.

"is that Daisy's voice?" another voice said.

Daisy began to recognize the two voices really quick.

"Hey is that Jessy's and Tracy's voice?" Daisy asked.

"Very clever Daisy" Mendy said as she moved from the screen.

Daisy began to gasp as she saw Sasuke, Raina, Cedric, Starz. Riku, Tracy, Seamus, Jessy, Aaron, Emmy, Nosedive, Brooklyn, Sammie, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, JDS, Abigail, Dean, and Bella all tied up like prisoners.

"Sasuke, amigas, amigos" Daisy said in horror as she looked at her friends and boyfriend in trouble.

"Save us Daisy-chan" Sasuke said as he tried to free himself.

Daisy saw that her friends need her to save them.

Mendy and Facilier began to laugh evilly as they saw Daisy get worried about Sasuke and her friends.

"Okay Daisy, we will give you seven days to get here or…." Facilier said.

"or what?' Daisy asked as her friends looked at her.

"Look under the front door" Mendy said.

Daisy began to get to the front door and found an invitation, a wedding invitation.

She began to open it and said,

_You are invited to the weddings of Dr. Facilier and Raina Clouseau and Sasuke Uchiha and Mendy. The both weddings will start at midnight in the next seven days. So I do consider that you'll join us or else we'll send in more of 'The Friends from the Other Side' come get you instead. Your villainous host and certain Shadow Man, Doctor Facilier._

"**WHAT**?" Daisy, Sasuke, and Raina said at the same time.

"You will come here and rescue everyone in seven days or I will become Mrs. Mendy Uchiha" Mendy said as she started to flirt with Sasuke.

"I will go there, rescue my friends and boyfriend in seven days and prevent you and Facilier on marrying Sasuke and Raina" Daisy said.

"Okay, See you in seven days" Facilier and Mendy said as they laughed evilly as the television turn off with Raina's voice saying, "**SAVE US DAISY**!".

Daisy began to breath heavily and shocked for what just happened. She looked at the invitation and began to get a determined look on her face.

"Don't worry Sasuke, amigas, amigos, I'm coming to save you all" Daisy said.

* * *

**Later….**

"Are you sure you can do this Daisy?" Kurenai began to ask her daughter.

"Of course mother, I know I can save all of my friends and Sasuke" Daisy said as she packed her stuff.

"Can you do this by yourself?" Asuma asked as he entered the room.

"Father, like I have told Mother, I can do this. Sasuke, and my friends need me and I'm sure I can do this" Daisy said.

She took out her gold heart locket which had a picture of her and Sasuke together, she smiled sadly as she put it away.

"We wish you luck on this Daisy" Kurenai said as Asuma hugged his daughter goodbye.

"Bye mother, bye father, I'll miss you two" Daisy said as she left to help her friends and boyfriend.

Kurenai began to look at her daughter leaving as she started to sing.

"_After all, this is a musical story" _Daisy narrated.

Kurenai_

**I pray you'll be my eyes**

**and watch her where she goes**

**and help her to be wise**

**help me to let go.**

Daisy began to run as fast as she could.

**Every mother's prayer**

**every child knows**

**Lead her to a place**

**Guide her to a place**

**Give her strength so she'll be safe**

Daisy began to look at CartoonWood one last time before she began to run faster to Facilier's lair.

**Lead her to a place**

**Guide her with your faith**

**Lead her to a place where she'll be safe.**

As Kurenai finished singing, Asuma began to come next to his wife as both of them looked at Daisy leave.

"_Good Luck Daisy, we know you can find everyone in time, Your mother and I love you very much" _Asuma thought to himself .

* * *

**Well, here I come to save my friends and Sasuke. Next chapter I will meet The Lorax who will help me on my journey to save everyone. **


	7. Meeting The Lorax

**Here is the next chapter where I meet the Lorax and he goes with me in my journey to save everyone.**

_Song:_

_Belle(Reprise)(Beauty and the Beast)-Raina_

* * *

**Ch.6: Meeting The Lorax**

Daisy began to walk though the forest in order to find everyone and save them from Facilier and Mendy.

"_Many hours have passed since I left home to find my friends and my boyfriend. don't worry Sasuke, amigas, amigos, I will find you and save you" _Daisy narrated.

As the day was turning to night, Daisy began to sit on a tree and began to rest for the night.

"I can't rest now, knowing that Sasuke and my friends are in danger" Daisy said to herself.

Suddenly, she felt the tree she was on shaking, she began to stand up and saw a figure coming in the tree, it was the legendary Lorax.

As Daisy looked at the Lorax, she began to scream and he began to scream for 20 seconds.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, I just needed a place to stay that is all" Daisy said apologizing.

"No, no, is ok young lady, allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Lorax and I speak for the trees" the Lorax said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daisy Sarutobi, member of the detective group Mystery Case Files or MCF for short and I'm on a mission" Daisy said.

"I'm listening" The Lorax said.

"My boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha and my friends were kidnapped by Dr. Facilier and Mendy and taken away to Facilier's lair, and I got to save them and also prevent Mendy on marrying Sasuke and Facilier on marrying my best friend Raina" Daisy said.

"_I guess I said a lot" _Daisy's voice narrated.

"In that case, let me come with you on your journey" The Lorax offered.

Daisy began to hug him. "Oh gracias Mr. Lorax, Thank you".

The Lorax smiled and hugged the teenage girl back "You're welcome Daisy"

The Lorax decided that Daisy should stay the night there.

"Now let's get some sleep, Tomorrow we will continue our way to Dr. Facilier's lair" the Lorax told Daisy.

Daisy began to nod and laid down and look at the stars and thought about Sasuke and her friends.

"I wonder how you are all doing?" Daisy said to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

"_While I go to sleep and dream a happy dream, let's see how Sasuke and my friends doing in the lair, Shall we?" _Daisy began to narrate.

At the dark lair, everyone were tied up to a big pole, except for Raina and Sasuke who were tied up in a different place.

"I can't believe it Sasuke, Me, the wife of that evil Shadow Man" Raina said as she began to sing.

Raina-

**"Madame Facilier!"**

**Can't you just see it?**

**"Madame Facilier!"**

**His "little wife"**

**No sir! Not me!**

**I guarantee it**

**I want much more than this provincial life**

Raina began to look at Cedric smiled at her as she sang again.

**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**

**I want it more than I can tell**

**And for once it might be grand**

**To have someone understand**

**I want so much more than they've got planned**

"I understand Raina, you will rather marry Cedric that Facilier" Sasuke told Raina which made her blush.

"and I also understand that you will rather marry Daisy that Mendy Right Sasuke?" Raina asked.

Sasuke began to sigh, "Yes Raina, I rather be with someone I love that being with someone I hate" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I hope Daisy can save us" Jessy said.

"me too Jessy-chan, believe it!" Naruto began to say.

Soon, everyone of Daisy's friends began to agreed.

"Daisy will rescue us, I have faith in my girlfriend" Sasuke said with a determined look.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Facilier and Mendy coming.

"Why hello my beautiful Raina" Facilier said. He began to touch Raina's chin, but she tried to bite him.

"How feisty my dear. Only six more days until our wedding" Facilier said as he pointed to the clock that just stroke midnight.

"You'll never get away with this. Daisy will save us and stop the wedding" Sammie began to say.

"We will see about that" Mendy said as she kissed Sasuke's cheek which made Sasuke looked at her with anger and frustration.

"Only six more days until I'm Mendy Uchiha, and you will be my husband" Mendy told Sasuke as she and Facilier began to leave.

"That witch, who does she thinks she is?" Tracy said.

"But we all know one thing, Sasuke does not love Mendy, he loves Daisy" Seamus said.

Everyone began to looked worried that maybe Daisy would not make it in time.

"_Wrong" _Daisy's voice narrated.

Sasuke began to look at the same stars Daisy was looking at.

"_Daisy my love, please hurry and save us all" _Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

**Well, I guess this story is getting great. Next chapter will be about me and the Lorax trying to find our way through the forest to rescue everyone.**


	8. Nightmare and on our Way

**Here is the next chapter where the Lorax and me go in our way to find Facilier's hideout.**

_Song:_

_On My Way(Brother Bear)-Daisy_

* * *

**Ch.7: Nightmare and on our Way**

_Look at me, sleeping like an angel, but even the greatest dream, can also have a fearful nightmare" _Daisy began to narrate.

As Daisy and the Lorax were sleeping, Daisy began to turn around as she started to have a nightmare.

* * *

**Nightmare sequence…..**

Daisy began to run away as fast as she could to reach Facilier's hideout.

"I hope I make it in time, hold on everyone, I'm coming" Daisy said as she ran towards the entrance.

She began to stop as she saw her friends all in a cage.

"Daisy, why have not you save us, Now Raina and Sasuke are going to marry somebody they don't love" Sammie said as the other girls nodded.

"Girls, I have tried to save you all, but I think is not too late" Daisy said.

"Yes it is, why have you not save us Daisy, Why?" Tracy said a litle sad.

Suddenly, the cage begans to fall dragging Daisy's friends to the ground.

"Nooo, Amigas, Amigos, Nooo" Daisy said as she watched in horror what just happened.

Daisy began to run to the place where they were having the wedding.

She began to gasp as she saw Raina holding Facilier's hand and looking at him with love, same with Sasuke holding Mendy's hand.

"Oh Facilier, we will be happy together" Raina said.

"Oh, my sweet and beautiful Raina" Facilier said and kissed Raina's lips.

"**RAINA!**!" Daisy screamed as she saw her best friend kissing the enemy.

"I'm so glad you are my wife Mendy, you will make me more happy that Daisy" Sasuke said as he grabbed Mendy's hand.

"Oh Sasuke, I love you too and I promise that I can be better that Daisy" Mendy said then Sasuke began to kiss Mendy's lips with love.

"**SASUKE, STOP KISSING HER, YOU LOVE ME NOT HER**!" Daisy said and began to run to where Sasuke was.

Sasuke began to stop kissing Mendy and got in front her, protecting her.

"I will protect you my love" Sasuke said.

"I know you will Sasuke" Mendy said.

Sasuke blew her a kiss and began to charge at Daisy.

"Prepare to die so that you will leave me and Mendy alone you witch" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about, wake up, you love me and I love you so much" Daisy said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Well, I don't you traitor, **CHIDORI**!" Sasuke yelled as he did his powerful jutsu making Daisy fall to the ground, hurt.

"Sasuke, please stop, don't kill me, I'm the one that loves you, **NOOOO**" Daisy yelled.

* * *

**End Nightmare sequence…..**

"Aah" Daisy said as she sat up breathing hard after the nightmare she just had. She looked around and saw that she was still on the forest with the Lorax sleeping.

"It was a bad dream, a horrible and bad dream" Daisy said then she began to fall back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Well, we have six days to reach the hideout to rescue your boyfriend and friends Daisy" The Lorax said.

"Well, I guess we can be in our way to the hideout" Daisy said.

"_After that nightmare I had last night, I had in my mind on how Sasuke and the others are doing, and wonder if Sasuke still loves me or has fallen in love with Mendy" _Daisy began to narrate.

Daisy began to think for a moment, before starting to sing.

Daisy_

**Tell everybody I'm on my way**

**New friends and new places to see**

**With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way**

**And theres no where else I'd rather be**

Daisy began to jump on a tree branch as the Lorax followed her.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way**

**And I'm loving every step I take**

**With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way**

**And I can't keep this smile off my face**

Daisy and The Lorax began to look at the map as the Lorax pointed to a direction.

**Cause theres nothing like, seeing each other again**

**No matter what the distance between**

**And the stories we tell, will make you smile**

**Or really lifts my heart**

Daisy looked at her locket and looked at the sky in hoping that everyone is okay.

**So tell 'em I'm on my way**

**New friends and new places to see**

**And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more**

**With the moon keeping watch over me**

Rain began to pour hard and Daisy began to took out her umbrella.

**Not the snow not the rain can change my mind**

**The sun will come out wait and see**

**And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart**

**Oh, there's no where I would rather be**

**'Cause I'm on my way now**

**Well and truly**

**I'm on my way now**

The Lorax and Daisy stooped for a moment.

"Is there another way to reach the hideout fast?" Daisy asked.

"Well, there is, Follow me Daisy" The Lorax said as he dragged Daisy.

A few minutes later, Daisy and The Lorax where on top on elephants.

"This is fun" Daisy said, then she finished singing.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way**

**And I just can't wait to be there**

**With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way**

**And nothing but good times to shareSo, tell everybody I'm on my way**

**And I just can't wait to be home**

**With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way**

**And nothing but good times to show**

**I'm on my way**

**Yes, I'm on my way**

As the song finished, Daisy looked forward with a determimred look on her face.

"_Don't worry Sasuke, amigas, amigos, I'm on my way to save you all" _Daisy thought to herself.

* * *

**Well, it seems like me and The Lorax are on our way, Next chapter we will see what are the prisoners doing with our big villain song. See you all next chapter**


	9. Friends on the Other Side

**Here is the next chapter where we see what the prisoners are doing while I'm on my way to save them**

_Song:_

_Friends on the Other Side(The Princess and the Frog)_

* * *

**Ch.8: Friends on the Other Side**

_As the Lorax and me are on our way to rescue everyone, let's see how things are going with everyone…..I hope things are good" _Daisy narrated.

At the lair, Jessy tried to free herself.

"I…can't…get….out…of…**HERE**!" Jessy began to scream.

"is no use Jessy, we can't get out of here" JDS said.

"I don't care, I want to get out of here" Jessy said a little angry.

"Hime, You can't become Oogiejess, even if you try" Aaron said.

Jessy and the girls began to touch the cage they were at and tried to open it, but every time they tried, it was protected with a magic force.

"This is hopeless" Starz said.

"I think only Daisy can open this" Abigail said.

"I think so too" Dean agreed with his girlfriend.

"and I hope that she can stop that Mendy and Facilier on marrying Sasuke and Raina" Sammie said as she looked at both Raina and Sasuke looking a little sad.

Raina began to look at the calendar. If Daisy does not come in time, she would have to marry Facilier and Sasuke has to marry Mendy.

"Daisy, come quick" Raina said.

* * *

**With Mendy, Facilier, and Ricky…..**

Mendy began to ran to a 30 year old man with short smooth purple hair, dark black eyes, white skin, he wears a black and red business suit with a white shirt underneath, and brown formal shoes, his name is Ricky and he's Mendy's father.

"Oh father, I'm so glad you're here" Mendy said.

"Me too pumpkin, and I got a special present for you" Ricky said.

Mendy began to close her eyes, as she opened them, she began to squeal happily.

Ricky have brought her a red wedding dress with a red veil and red high heel shoes(**A.N. EWW**).

"Oh daddy, I love it, and I can't wait to wear this in six days when I marry Sasuke" Mendy said.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it my darling, I can't wait to see you in that beautiful wedding dress" Ricky said.

"I can't wait for it too" Mendy said, then she went to put it away as she and Facilier began to go with the prisoners.

"I guess is time, in six days Daisy will come to rescue all of you and it will come to her doom" Facilier said to the prisoners.

"You ugly man, Daisy will destroy you" Jessy said but got stopped when Facilier started to sing.

"_Oh please, cover your ears everyone" _Daisy narrated.

Facilier_

**Don't you disrespect me little girl!**

**Don't you derogate or deride!**

**You're in my world now!**

**Not your world!**

**And I got friends on the other side!**

Chorus_

**He's got friends on the other side.**

Facilier began to show everyone the invitation he held on his hand.

Facilier_

**Sit down at my table**

**Put your minds at ease**

**If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please**

**I can read your future**

**I can change it 'round some, too**

**I'll look deep into your heart and soul**

"you do have a soul, don't you, Jessy?" he asked Jessy

**Make your wildest dreams come true!**

**I got voodoo**

**I got hoodoo**

**I got things I ain't even tried!**

**And I got friends on the other side.**

Chorus_

**He's got friends on the other side!**

Dr. Facilier_

**The cards, the cards, the cards will tell**

**The past, the present, and the future as well**

**The cards, the cards, just take three**

**Take a little trip into your future with me!**

He began to get close to Sasuke and talk to him.

**Now you, young man, are from the ninja village**

**You come from a powerful clan**

"and not just any clan, the Uchiha clan" Mendy added.

**Your lifestyle's high**

**But your funds are low**

**You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough**

**Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.**

**You just wanna be free.**

**Hop from place to place.**

**But freedom... takes love!**

**It's the love, it's the love, it's the love you need**

**And when I looked into your future**

**It's the love that I see!**

As he said that, Facilier show Sasuke a card of him happily married to Mendy.

"I will not marry Mendy, I love Daisy, not Mendy" Sasuke said.

"I say you marry Mendy and I marry Raina or your beloved Daisy will die and face her doom, What do you say Sasuke?" Facilier said.

Sasuke began to gasp, not wanting Daisy's death, he just nodded sadly and shake Facilier's hand.

"**SASUKE" **Raina and everyone screamed.

"We have to do this Raina, for Daisy's life" Sasuke said.

Facilier_

**Yes...**

**Are you ready?**

Chorus_

**Are you ready?**

Facilier_

**Are you ready?**

**Transformation central!**

Chorus_

**Transformation central!**

Facilier_

**Reformation central!**

Chorus_

**Reformation central!**

Facilier_

**Transmogrification central!**

**Look at Daisy**

**She's changin'**

**She's changin'**

**She's changin', all right!**

His crystal ball show Daisy getting attacked and dying

**I hope you're satisfied Sasuke**

**But if you ain't**

**Don't blame me**

**You can blame my friends on the other side!**

As the song ended, Mendy and Facilier began to leave the prisoners laughing evilly.

"Daisy, save us all, we all need you, but I need you, and more this time my love" Sasuke said to himself as he and Raina began to sob on realizing their fate.

**Wow, it looks like Facilier and Mendy have a plan for both Sasuke and Raina. Next chapter will be about me falling in one of the shadows' trap.**


	10. Sasuke's and Raina's nightmares, traps

**Here is the next chapter where Facilier watches me and the Lorax in his crystal ball and his shadows do some traps for us**

* * *

**Ch.9: Sasuke's and Raina's nightmares, traps**

After Facilier and Mendy left, it was time for the prisoners to go to sleep. Raina was turning her head around on her sleep as she started to have a nightmare.

* * *

**Raina's Nightmare…..**

Raina began to look in horror as Facilier began to attack Daisy. She tried to look for help but nobody was there to help her.

"Now my sweet Raina, now that I have defeated you guys only hope, you will have to marry me" Facilier said.

Raina gasped as she saw Daisy lying on the floor, dead.

"Oh no, what will Sasuke say?' Raina said to herself.

"What will you say" Facilier said.

"I say, **I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU, TAKING DAISY'S LIFE WOULD NOT CHANGE MY MIND" **Raina began to yelled.

Just then, Mendy came to them, "Oh really, then I guess you won't mind Cedric being death too huh?'

"What the heck are you talking about?" Raina asked.

Mendy began to drag Cedric with her and drop him to the floor, dead, Raina gasped on seeing her boyfriend dead.

"**CEDRIC!" **Raina cried as she ran and began to cry on Cedric's dead corpse.

"Now, you must marry me, like it or not" Facilier said angry. He began to dragged Raina as both of them went to the altar. Raina looked sadly at her friend and boyfriend dead.

"no, this can't happen, **NOOO!**" Raina screamed.

* * *

**End of Nightmare…..**

"Aah" Raina began to wake up, breathing heavily.

"I'm glad it was just a dream" Raina said to herself. She then turned around and saw Sasuke turning his head around and saying "no" while sleeping.

"I hope he is not having a nightmare" Raina hoped to herself.

* * *

**Sasuke's Nightmare…..**

Sasuke began to run as fast as he could. He began to arrive and gasped on seeing Facilier choking Daisy.

"Facilier, leave her alone" Sasuke said as he run to attack Facilier.

"Don't worry Sasuke, she is not dead yet, but she will be" Facilier said.

"Sasuke-kun, help me" Daisy cried as she tried to free herself.

"hold on Daisy-chan, I'm coming to save you" Sasuke said.

Mendy came to Daisy and began to hit her really bad.

"Prepare to die Daisy Sarutobi, so that Sasuke can be mine" Mendy said. She then began to give Daisy a strong punch that made her fall to the ground.

"**DAISY!**"Sasuke yelled and ran to where Daisy was, almost dying. Daisy began to look at him, very weak.

"Sasuke….I…think…I'm….dying" Daisy said as she began to caresses Sasuke's cheek, trying to dried his tears for her.

"No Daisy, you will not die, I'll look for help, and everything will be alright my love" Sasuke cried as he saw his girlfriend almost dying.

"no Sasuke-kun, I…think….it…will…be…better….this….way….I…..love…..you" Daisy whispered weak and sadly.

"I love you too, so much Daisy-chan" Sasuke said. He then began to kiss Daisy on the lips as she smiled weakly and began to breath one last time. She then died on Sasuke's arms.

"**DAISY!**" Sasuke yelled in pain and cried on Daisy's dead corpse.

"Now Sasuke, now that your beloved Daisy is dead, you and I can be happily married and live happily ever after" Mendy said.

"I won't do it, I love Daisy and even if she's dead, I will **NOT **marry you" Sasuke said.

"Yes, you will, like it or not" Mendy said as she dragged Sasuke.

"No, I won't marry you, please Daisy, you can't leave me now, I can't live without you, return to me, **NOOOO**" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

**End of Nightmare…..**

"Noo" Sasuke yelled and breath heavily.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Raina asked.

"Si, I'm fine Raina, I just got a nightmare about Daisy" Sasuke said calming down.

"You miss her right?" Raina asked.

"Yes Raina, a lot" Sasuke said. He then looked that Daisy only has five more days to get there.

"Where are you Daisy?" Sasuke asked to himself.

* * *

**The Next Day…..**

"Well, this was fun" Daisy said. She and the Lorax began to get out of the elephants and both of them began to walk.

"Ok, now we have 5 days to reach the hideout" The Lorax said.

"and then save Sasuke and my friends" said Daisy with a determined look.

* * *

**With Facilier and Mendy…**

Facilier began to look at his crystal ball. He saw that Daisy and The Lorax were on their way to his hideout. Mendy began to try on the wedding dress and looked herself in the mirror.

"Mrs. Mendy Uchiha, I like the sound of that" Mendy said.

"I'm sorry to interrupted your daydreaming Mendy, but we got some problems" Facilier said. Mendy walked to Facilier's direction and saw Daisy running on the crystal ball. Mendy began to get so mad that she takes a knife and stabs it on the table.

"I can't believe this, I want Sasuke to be mine not Daisy's" Mendy said. Facilier begans to grin evilly. He begans to use his shadows to make some traps for Daisy and the Lorax.

"Let the games begin" Facilier said.

* * *

**With Daisy and the Lorax….**

"I think we are lost" Daisy said a little worried.

"No we are not Daisy, I know the way and we can get there in no time" The Lorax said. The shadows began to do some traps on the floor. Daisy began to step on it and fall down. The Lorax saw this and tried to help her.

"I can't get out" Daisy said. The Lorax began to reach his hand and helped the girl out.

"Thank you, Now let's find everyone" Daisy said as both of them left.

* * *

**Those bad shadows and villains. Next chapter will be the last chapter before the end of Act.1. See you all next chapter!**


	11. Act 1 Finale

**Here is the next chapter that is the end of Act 1**

_Song:_

_According to Plan( Tim Burton's Corpse Bride)-Facilier Shadows, Prisoners_

* * *

**Ch.10: Act 1 Finale**

Facilier's Shadows began to look at the calendar. They looked at the prisoners being tied up and smirk evilly as they started to sing

Shadows_

**It's a beautiful day**

**It's a rather nice day**

**A day for a glorious wedding**

**A rehearsal my friends, to be perfectly clear**

**A rehearsal for a glorious wedding**

**Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know**

**That nothing unexpected interferes with the show**

**And that's why every thing**

**Every last little thing**

**Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go**

**According to plan**

**Our boss will be married**

**According to plan**

**Our evil plan carried**

**Elevated to the heights of societyTo the costume balls**

**In the hallowed halls**

**Rubbing elbows with the finest**

**And having crumpets with her highness**

**We'll be there, we'll be seen**

**Having tea with the queen**

**Forget everything**

**That we've ever, ever been**

The shadows began to untied Sasuke and Raina for them to try the wedding clothes. Naruto and Sakura began to look at this.

"**RAINA, SASUKE" **Naruto and everyone yelled on seeing their friends leaving sadly, until Sakura began to sing.

Sakura_

**It's a terrible day**

**Now don't be that way**

**It's a terrible day for a wedding**

Naruto_

**It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in**

**That has led to this ominous wedding**

**How could our friends have come to this?**

Cedric_

**To marry off Raina and Sasuke to the nouveau riche**

**Their so common**

**So coarse**

**Oh it couldn't be worse**

Sammy_

**Couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree**

**They could be land rich, bankrupt, aristocracy**

**Without a penny to their name**

**Just like you, and me**

"Oh dear" Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru_

**And that's why everything**

**Every last little thing**

**Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go**

All_

**According to plan**

**Our friends will wed**

**According to plan**

**Our friendship led**

**From the depths of deepest poverty**

**To the noble realm**

**Of our ancestors**

**And who'd have guessed in a million years?**

**That Raina and Sasuke with a face**

**Of an otter in disgrace**

**Would provide our tickets to a rightful place**

* * *

In a room, the shadows began to prepare both Raina and Sasuke for the rehearsal. Raina wore A white dress no sleeves, lavender gloves and a lavender veil with a tiara made of bones. Sasuke wore a suit similar to Jack Skellington's outfit. Both of them looked at themselves at the mirror.

"I would be happy, if I marry Daisy" Sasuke said.

"Yeah me too, but with Cedric" Raina said as both of them began to think of their true loves.

"Cedric" said Raina as she thought of her boyfriend.

"Daisy" said Sasuke as he thought of his girlfriend. Mendy began to look a this and started to sing.

Mendy_

**Marriage is a partnership**

**A little tit for tat**

**You'd think a lifetime watching us**

**Might have taught her that**

**Might have taught him that**

Facilier_

**Everything must be perfect**

**Everything must be perfect**

**Everything must be perfect perfect**

Both_

**That's why everything**

**Every last little thing**

**Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go**

**According to Plan!**

When the song was over, both villains and the shadows laugh evilly as Raina and Sasuke looked at their wedding clothes sadly as the curtain closes which means, in theatre, it's the finale to Act I and it's intermission.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of Act 1. Next chapter will be the start of Act 2 which will take like 2 days later, See you all in Act 2!**


	12. Sometimes Raina and Sasuke wonder

**Here is the next chapter and the beginning of Act 2. I hope you will enjoy this chapter**

_Songs:_

_Don't make Facilier and Mendy laugh(Don't make me laugh)(The Pebble and the Penguin)-Facilier and Mendy_

_Sometimes Raina and Sasuke wonder(Sometimes I Wonder-Marina Version)(The Pebble and the Penguin)-Raina and Sasuke_

* * *

**Ch.11: Sometimes Raina and Sasuke wonder**

The curtains open to the next day. Daisy and the Lorax were just waking up after a good night sleep.

"_Now I have three more days to reach Facilier's lair and rescue Sasuke and my friends. Hold on everyone, I'm on my way" _Daisy's voice narrated.

Daisy begins to strect herself. "Alright, I guess we can go now" said Daisy very excited.

"Looks like somebody is excited" The Lorax says as he stands up. Daisy begins to drag him.

"Come on, I have to save my friends and boyfriend and I don't want to be late" Daisy said.

"Ok, I'm coming" said the Lorax.

* * *

**With Facilier and Mendy…**

Facilier and Mendy began to in a crystal ball and saw Daisy running with a determined look on her face.

"Well, it seems Daisy Sarutobi is on her way here" Facilier said.

"So, what do you want me to do? every time I tried to get Sasuke for me, she gets in my way" Mendy said.

Facilier began to get close to her, "Do you want Sasuke to love you right?"

"Yes, more that anything in this world, I love him" Mendy said.

"Then follow my rules and he will love you ok?"

"Ok, as you wish"

Facilier began to whistle and his shadows appeared. "I want you all to build a trap for Daisy Sarutobi".

The shadows agreed and went to look for the young ninja girl to set her a trap. Facilier began to whispered something to Mendy.

"Ok. Got it, with that Sasuke will marry me and you marry Raina" Mendy said as she smiled evilly.

* * *

**With Daisy and the Lorax...**

Daisy and the Lorax walked fast to be there in time. The Lorax began to feel the sand that was acting strange.

"um Daisy, something is wrong with this sand" the Lorax said. Daisy looked at the sand direction and saw that it was moving.

"is **QUICK SAND!**" Dasiy yelled as she began to ran. Suddenly, the sand begins to grab her. It was a trap the shadows have set for her. The sand begins to drown her under.

"**DAISY!**" the Lorax yelled.

"_I guess it ends in here, goodbye everyone, goodbye Sasuke-kun, I love you, and always will my love" _Daisy's voice said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**With Mendy and Facilier…..**

Both villains began to celebrate as they saw Daisy getting drown under by the quick sand.

"Ok, Now to tell the prisoners" Mendy said as both of them walk to where everyone was. Raina and Sasuke were still tied up.

"Well, how is everybody doing today?" Facilier asks.

"Let us go you creeper" Sammy said as she struggles to get free. Shikamaru begins to calm her down.

"Sammy, I don't think right now is not the time" Shikamaru said.

All the MCF girls(except Daisy) began to look at Facilier and Mendy with hatred and no mercy.

"I hope Daisy comes quick so she can finish you and that brat Mendy" Emmy said with a determined look.

"Yeah, What Emmy says" JDS said.

"Well, I got some bad news for all of you, worthless people" Facilier said, the added, "but first, me and Mendy will sing a song".

"_Oh no, this is not good, not another villain song" _Daisy's voice narrated.

Facilier_

**Don't make me laugh**

**Don't make me laugh**

**My funny friends, don't make me bend in half**

**Don't be a card, babe**

**Don't mess with Facilier**

**Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache**

Mendy_

**Don't make me laugh**

**Don't pull my leg**

**May I suggest you would do best to beg**

**If you say no, mister**

**If you refuse**

**This is your notice that I refuse to lose**

Facilier begans to get close to Raina and caresses her cheek.

Facilier_

**Say yes, my love**

**And go with a winner**

**Believe me, that would be wiser**

**Say no, poor dove**

**And you're a shark's dinner**

**And Cedric's the appetizer**

**Get the picture?**

"**NEVER, I REFUSE TO MARRY YOU**" Raina said to Facilier. While Facilier was with Raina, Mendy began to get close to Sasuke.

Mendy_

**Don't make me laugh**

**Or slap my knee**

**I'm no hyena, so Sasuke**

**What'll it be?**

**Right this way to the Mendy estate**

**Or write your epitaph**

Both_

**You choose your fate**

**Don't make me wait**

**And baby, don't make me laugh!**

Both villains began to laugh as the song ended.

"Tell us, What happened to Daisy-chan?" Bella said.

"Your great friend and girlfriend Daisy Sarutobi is…..dead" Facilier said.

"No, you are lying, Daisy can't be dead" Sakura said.

"See for yourself" Mendy suggested.

The prisoners looked at the crystal ball and saw Daisy's ninja headband on the spot where she was buried. Sasuke begins to gasp as he saw his girlfriend's headband there.

"Told you so, Now you will marry me Sasuke Uchiha" Mendy said.

"and you will marry me, Raina Clouseau" Facilier said as both of them laugh evilly.

Tears began to fall from everyone's eyes as they were shocked to hear about Daisy's dead, but the one that was more heartbroken about her loss was Sasuke.

"Daisy-chan, Why?" Sasuke yelled as he and Raina began to cry for Daisy. Then both started to sing.

Raina/Sasuke_

**Sometimes we close our eyes**

**And say a prayer**

**That finally today will be the day**

**We watch the far horizon**

**No one's there**

**But somewhere you are safe and on your way**

Sasuke began to look at the sky and thought of his beloved Daisy.

Sasuke_

**Oh Daisy...**

**Sometimes I wonder if you're still alive**

Raina begins to remember all the good times she and Daisy had.

Raina_

**How could you survive**

**Such a dangerous world out there**

Both Raina and Sasuke looked at the sun, hoping that Daisy was still alive.

Both_

**Beware my love/friend**

**Take care, my love/friend**

**Take care**

As the song ended, both of them started to cry as everyone else did too.

"_Daisy-chan..." _Sasuke whispered silently.

* * *

**(Cries), What a sad chapter. Next chapter we will find out if I'm alive or not.**


	13. Daisy is Alive, Daisy vs the Dark Dragon

**Here is the next chapter where I fight the shadow dragon sent by Facilier and on my way to save everyone.**

_Songs:_

_Soon (Thumbelina's Mother Version)(Thumbelina)-Asuma and Kurenai_

_My Heart will Go On (Titanic)-Daisy, Sasuke, Raina, Cedric, Tracy, Seamus, Jessy, Aaron, Starz, Riku, Emmy, Nosedive, and Brooklyn_

_True to Your Heart (Mulan)-Daisy_

* * *

**Ch.12: Daisy is alive, Daisy vs. The Dark Shadow Dragon**

"_While everyone is sad about me, let's see how my parents are doing, I miss them so much" _Daisy's voice narrated to the audience.

Far away in CartoonWood, Asuma and Kurenai began to look in the window sadly.

"Kurenai, I have a feeling something happened to our little Daisy" Asuma said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling about that too Asuma, I just hope she's ok" Kurenai said as she started to sing

Kurenai_

_**I know there's someone**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**Someone**_

_**Who's sure to find her **_

_**Soon**_

Asuma begins to remember when Daisy was four when they both play like a father and daughter. Akamaru begans to howl sadly as he missed Daisy

Asuma_

_**After the rain goes**_

_**There are rainbows**_

_**She'll find her rainbow**_

_**Soon**_

Kurenai began to look at a picture frame that have the Sarutobi family and Daisy in the middle

Kurenai_

_**Soon, my breaking heart will mend**_

_**Soon, a happy ending**_

_**Troubles behind her**_

_**I will find her**_

Both_

_**Homeward bound**_

_**Safe and sound**_

_**And soon**_

As the couple finished singing, they both looked at the window and hoped for Daisy to be safe.

* * *

**With the Prisoners…..**

At the lair, Sakura began to look at the crystal ball Facilier left there.

"Sakura, is no use now…Daisy's dead" Sammy said sadly.

"Yeah, I know Sammy, but I feel like maybe Daisy is still alive" Sakura said.

"No Sakura, my Daisy is not alive, she's gone, forever. I don't know what to do know" Sasuke said sadly.

Everyone began to put their heads down in sadness.

* * *

**With The Lorax and Daisy…..**

The Lorax began to look around the space he and Daisy were at. He begins to see that him and Daisy are trapped in there and was worse is that Daisy was unconscious. The Lorax then began to use his abilities to speak to the trees. The trees began to listened to The Lorax and they began to help them out of the quicksand.

"Daisy, Miss Sarutobi, we are out now, please don't die, your boyfriend and your friends need you now" The Lorax said. Daisy began to cough sand really hard and open her eyes as she felt the air.

"Mr. Lorax, what happened?" asked Daisy.

"That quicksand dragged both of us down, I think someone did this" The Lorax said. Daisy begins to look angry.

"Facilier and Mendy!" Daisy said angry and left angry as the Lorax followed her.

* * *

**Back with the prisoners…..**

Everyone were still sad thinking that Daisy was dead, Suddenly Emmy sees the crystal ball.

"Hey Everyone, Daisy's alive" Emmy said.

"No Emmy, you are just saying that so that Sasuke and me won't be sad" Raina said as tears fell from her eyes. Everyone began to turns their heads to the crystal ball and began to smile and cheer as they saw Daisy alive. Sasuke and Raina began to turn their heads to their friends' direction, Raina began to smile knowing Daisy was alive and well.

"Daisy, my Daisy-chan is alive, thank goodness" Sasuke said as he smiled knowing Daisy was alive and well.

* * *

**Back with Daisy and the Lorax…..**

Daisy and The Lorax began to stop at a place to stay for the night. Daisy looked at the stars knowing that she have two more days to reach Facilier's lair.

"_I just have to do it. Soon everyone, we will see each other again, I promise" _Daisy's voice narrated.

"Well, I guess we can rest here, goodnight Daisy" The Lorax said as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Mr. Lorax" Daisy said as she laid down, she looked at the stars and started thinking about everyone.

"Don't worry Mother and Father, I will be back before you guys know it, I miss you guys already" Daisy said as the stars showed her an image of her parents.

"Don't worry my friends, I will be alright, to save you all; Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sammy, JDS, Dean, Abigail, Bella, Cedric, Seamus, Riku, Aaron, Nosedive and Brooklyn" said Daisy as she saw an image in the stars of her friends.

"Girls, don't worry, like I said when I rescued Sora and Tsukune, I will make MCF proud and rescue all of you so we can be together again, to solve mysteries" Daisy added as she saw an image of her and the rest of Mystery Case Files on the stars.

"and finally, Sasuke, my Sasuke. don't worry my love. I will rescue you and everyone on time and prevent for you and Raina to marry Mendy and Facilier. I hope you still love me as much as I love you, my Sasuke-kun" Daisy said as she saw in the stars an image of Sasuke and her together. Thinking of how much she missed him, Daisy started to sing.

Daisy-

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you go on**

* * *

**With Sasuke and everyone…..**

Sasuke began to look at the crystal ball and heard what Daisy just said.

"Daisy, I still love you more that ever, and I'll wait for you here, my Daisy-chan" Sasuke said as he sang.

Sasuke-

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on**

Raina and Cedric began to look at each other lovingly.

Raina-

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

Cedric-

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

Both-

**And my heart will go on and on**

Tracy and Seamus began to hold each other's hands as they saw Raina and Cedric looking at each other.

Tracy-

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

Seamus-

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

Jessy/ Aaron/ Starz/ Riku-

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

Emmy/ Nosedive/ Brooklyn-

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

* * *

Daisy began to walk to a pathway and saw millions of fireflies coming to her. The fireflies stopped and formed a heart with the letters, "D.S. + S. U" meaning "Daisy Sarutobi and Sasuke Uchiha'. Daisy began to look at it sadly.

Daisy, Raina, Jessy, Emmy, Starz, and Tracy-

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

Sasuke, Cedric, Aaron, Nosedive, Riku and Seamus-

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

All-

**And my heart will go on and on**

As the song ended, everyone began to clap for the performance. Daisy began to smile where she was and went to sleep dreaming of hoping that she can rescue everyone in time.

* * *

**The Next Day….**

Daisy and The Lorax began to run fast. They only have 2 days to reach Facilier's lair he will have to marry Raina and Mendy will marry Sasuke. Daisy began to look everywhere where she was going. Suddenly, a dark black dragon with purple (American Dragon: Jake Long) came to front of them.

"No one is allowed to go through here" The Dark Dragon said.

"You don't understand, I need to pass here, my boyfriend and my friends are in trouble" Daisy said.

"I was sent here by Facilier, you need to fight me to pass" The Dark Dragon said.

Daisy began to sigh, "I guess I have no other choice".

* * *

Inside the lair, everyone began to look at the whole scene.

"Come on Daisy you can do it" Sammy said.

"All of us believe in you, I believe in you" Sasuke said.

* * *

With Daisy, she started to attack the Dark Dragon as she started to sing.

Daisy-

**Baby I knew at once**

**That you were meant for me**

**Deep in my soul I know**

**That I'm your destiny**

**Though you're unsure**

**Why fight the tide**

**Don't think so much**

**Let your heart decide**

Daisy began to take out her ninja tools to fight the Dark Dragon.

**Baby I see your future**

**And it's tied to mine**

**I look in your eyes**

**And see you searching for a sign**

**But you'll never fall**

**'Til you let go**

**Don't be so scared**

**Of what you don't know**

"I won't run away, **NOT NOW**!" Daisy said as she dodged the dragon's attack.

**True to your heart**

**You must be true to your heart**

**That's when the heavens will part**

**And baby shower you with my love**

**Open your eyes**

**Your heart can tell you no lies**

**And when you're true to your heart**

**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me**

"Come on Daisy" The Lorax said.

**Someone you know is on your side**

**Can set you free**

**I can do that for you**

**If you believe in me**

**Why second-guess**

**What feels so right**

**Just trust your heart**

**And you'll see the light**

The Dark Dragon began to hit Daisy really hard that she almost fell.

* * *

"**DAISY-CHAN**!" Sasuke screamed as he saw the scene at the crystal ball.

"Oh no" MCF began to scream.

* * *

Daisy begins to stand up and looks angry at the Dragon.

**True to your heart**

**You must be true to your heart**

**That's when the heavens will part**

**And baby shower you with my love**

**Open your eyes**

**Your heart can tell you no lies**

**And when you're true to your heart**

**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me**

**(Ya know it's true)**

**Your heart knows what's good for you**

**(Good for you)**

**Let your heart show you the way**

**(Ya know it's true)**

**It'll see you through**

Daisy begins to run to attack the dragon. "Sasuke, everyone, give me strength" Daisy said.

**Boy my heart is driving me to where you are**

**You can take both hands off the wheel and**

**Still get far**

**Be swept away enjoy the ride**

**You won't get lost**

**With your heart to guide you**

"You won't destroy me Daisy Sarutobi" The Dark Dragon said.

"**YES I WILL**!" Daisy screamed in top of her lungs.

**True to your heart**

**You must be true to your heart**

**That's when the heavens will part**

**And baby shower you with my love**

**Open your eyes**

**Your heart can tell you no lies**

**And when you're true to your heart**

**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me**

**When things are getting crazy**

**And you don't know where to start**

**Keep on believing baby**

**Just be true to your heart**

**When all the world around you**

**It seems to fall apart**

**Keep on believing baby**

**Just be true to your heart**

"**YOU WILL BE DESTROYED, TODAY!**" Daisy yelled as she did her powerful power and put it on her kunai and aimed at the dragon's heart.

"**NOOOO**" The Dragon yelled in pain and collapsed to the floor, dead, then it disappear like magic.

* * *

Everyone at the lair cheered as they saw Daisy defeating the dragon.

"I knew she could do it" Sakura said as everyone agreed.

* * *

Daisy began to get her weapon back. "Come on Mr. Lorax, Let's save everyone" Daisy said.

* * *

**Well, I destroyed the dragon by myself because I believed in myself. See you all next chapter.**


	14. Reaching Facilier's lair, the Weddings

**Here is the next chapter where The Lorax and I reach Facilier's lair and try to stop the weddings.**

_Songs:_

_Hallelujah(Shrek)-Tracy_

_Somewhere Over the Rainbow(The Wizard of Oz)-Sammy, Bella, Sakura, Abigail, MCF_

* * *

**Ch.13: Reaching Facilier's lair, The Weddings**

In the dark lair, Facilier and Mendy were celebrating. They still think that Daisy was dead.

"Here's to us, for Daisy's death and our future marriage with Raina and Sasuke" Facilier said.

"You said it, soon I will be Mrs. Mendy Uchiha" Mendy said happy. Suddenly, Mother Gothel(Tangled) came to them.

"Master Facilier, Mistress Mendy, I'm afraid I have some terrible news" Gothel said. That sure made Facilier and Mendy a little worried.

"What is it Gothel?" Facilier asked.

"It seems like Dark Dragon has been defeated, by a girl" Gothel said.

"**WHAT?**" Mendy said. She began to run to Facilier's crystal ball and saw that Daisy and the Lorax are alive and on their way.

"Facilier, Daisy's alive" Mendy said. Facilier began to look at it as he started to get angry.

"Mendy, now that Daisy is alive, I guess we can do the weddings, tonight" Facilier said. Mendy began to get all happy.

"Finally, Sasuke will be mine, and Raina will be yours" Mendy said.

* * *

**With Daisy and the Lorax…**

Daisy and The Lorax were running to the lair. Suddenly, they both stop at a riverbank.

"Well, I guess since we are here, I can take a quick shower" Daisy said as she ran to the riverbank. The Lorax began to wait.

**Later…..**

Daisy came back to the Lorax all ready.

"You are done already?" The Lorax asked.

"Yeah, if you and the audience could see me taking a shower, this story would be rated T" Daisy said.

"Never mind, let's save your friends and boyfriend" The Lorax said.

"Alright" Daisy said as both of them ran.

"_Don't worry everyone, I'm on my way now" _Daisy's voice narrated.

* * *

**With the prisoners….**

Raina and everyone began to shock as they heard that the wedding was tonight instead of being in 2 days.

"I can't believe Facilier and Mendy found out about Daisy being alive" Raina said.

"I hope Daisy can save us in time" Sammy said. Suddenly, Facilier and Mendy began to drag both Raina and Sasuke with them. Seeing this, Tracy started to sing.

Tracy-

**I've heard there was a secret chord**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord**

**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**It goes like this...the fourth, the fifth**

**The minor fall**

**The major lift**

**The baffled King composing Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

"I won't do it, I won't marry you" Raina yelled as she was being dragged by Facilier while Sasuke was with Mendy.

"save us now Daisy" Sasuke yelled.

**Maybe I have been here before**

**I know this room, I've walked this floor**

**I used to live alone before I knew you.**

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

**Love is not a victory march**

**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

Raina and Sasuke were forced to get ready for the wedding. Raina began to put her veil on her face as Sasuke looked in the mirror and thought of Daisy.

**All I ever learned from love**

**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew **

**it's not a cry you can hear at night**

**it's not somebody who's seen the light**

**it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah**

As Tracy finished singing, the prisoners were locked on the cage for them not to go to the weddings.

"Now, how can Daisy save us?" JDS asked worried as Dean and Abigail nodded sadly.

* * *

**Back with Daisy and the Lorax…..**

"Well, we are here" The Lorax said as he pointed to the top of a mountain where the Dark Lair is. Daisy began to look at it.

"Really big and tall" Daisy said. The Lorax begins to pick up something, he gives it to Daisy, which she made a determination face as she looked at it, it was the invitation to Facilier's and Raina's and Sasuke's and Mendy's wedding.

"I got to stop this" Daisy said as she began to climb the mountain.

* * *

**Later….**

The prisoners began to get bored on their cage. Cedric and Seamus tried to open it but it was no use, the cage was anti-magic proof.

"Is no use guys, only Daisy can open this" Emmy said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, they all turned around and saw Daisy coming to them silently.

"Hey everyone" Daisy said as she began to open the cages.

"**DAISY!**" The whole MCF(minus Raina) said as all hugged Daisy at the same time. They were happy she was alright.

"Yes, I'm here" said Daisy happy to see her friends and teammates back. Everyone else began to hug Daisy too.

"Now that we are all here, we got two weddings to stop" The Lorax said as everyone ran to the church where the wedding was at.

* * *

**With Raina….**

Raina and Mendy began to wait to walk the aisle.

"Now, to make this perfect" Mendy said as she smiled evilly and transformed into Daisy

"No, you can't do this" Raina said.

"I already have" Mendy said in Daisy's voice. Mendy began to leave.

"Oh please Daisy, come quick, Sasuke needs you now" Raina said as she started to sing.

Raina-

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Way up high,**

**There's a land that I heard of**

**Once in a lullaby.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Skies are blue,**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream**

**Really do come true**

Bella/Sammy-

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far**

**Behind me**

Sakura/Abigail-

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops**

**Away above the chimney tops**

**That's where you'll find me**

MCF-

**Somewhere over the rainbow**

**Bluebirds fly.**

**Birds fly over the rainbow**

**Why then, oh why can't I?**

Raina-

**If happy little bluebirds fly**

**Beyond the rainbow  
****Why, oh why can't I?**

The organ began to play "_Here comes the bride_" as Mendy and Raina walked down the aisle. Sasuke began to look at Raina being sad, but what surprise him was that Daisy was with her and not Mendy. Ricky began to look at Mendy.

"Great idea Mendy, Now Sasuke can fall for you and forget Daisy" Ricky said.

"Oh, please, can you make it faster" Mendy said in Daisy's voice very angry to the organ player. The organ player began to play the song faster as Mendy and Raina went with Facilier and Sasuke.

As they reached the altar, Sasuke looked at Mendy furious. "I know is you, Mendy. You will not fool me dress or transformed into Daisy" said Sasuke angry.

"Marry me or Daisy will die, for real" Mendy said to the ninja boy. Sasuke just ignore her as they heard the priest talking.

* * *

**Later…**

"Now, is there anyone, besides Raina Clouseau and Sasuke Uchiha that do not wish for these couples to marry, speak now or hold your silence?" the priest asked.

"We are doomed" Raina and Sasuke said to themselves, suddenly they both heard a voice they were waiting for.

"**I OBJECT TO THESE CEREMONIES" **the voice said. Raina and Sasuke turned around and smiled. Daisy (_the real Daisy_) was on the front of the doors with all her friends behind her.

* * *

**Yay, I have arrived to stop the weddings. Next chapter will be about the fights we were waiting for, me versus Mendy and Facilier**


	15. Daisy versus Facilier and Mendy

**Here is the next chapter we all been waiting for, the fight of me versus Facilier and Mendy. Hope everyone likes it.**

_Song:_

_Friends on the Other Side(Reprise) (The Princess and the Frog)-Facilier's shadows_

* * *

**Ch.14: Daisy versus Facilier and Mendy**

Raina and Sasuke began to ran to Daisy. Raina began to hug her amiga happy she's here to save the day.

"Daisy, amiga you're alive" Raina said as she hugged Daisy.

"Yes Raina, I'm alive, and here to stop this" Daisy said happy. She smiled as she saw Sasuke coming to her. "Sasuke".

"Daisy, you're here and alive my love" Sasuke said as he hugged Daisy with love and happiness that she's okay.

"Aww" everyone cooed as they saw the happy couple reunited again.

"Sasuke, I really missed you a lot" said Daisy as she hugged her boyfriend back.

"I missed you so much Daisy-chan, when you were trapped on the quicksand, I thought my heart was broken on seeing you dead" Sasuke replied.

"I'm ok Sasuke-kun, now we can be together again, like before this happened" Daisy said. The two lovers were about to kiss when Facilier interrupted them.

"Why are you alive?" asked Facilier. Mendy began to look at Daisy with hatred.

"I'm alive because I know my friends and Sasuke needed me" replied Daisy said.

"Yeah, what Daisy said" Raina said as everyone agreed.

"I hope you are ready to die, for real" Mendy said as she began to attack Daisy.

"Mendy, allow me first" Facilier said as he disappeared. Daisy began to run to where he was. Her friends began to follow her where the place. Sasuke was behind them, but Mendy hit him on the head with a frying pan and took him.

"I will see you later Daisy, or your boyfriend will pay" Mendy said as she left.

* * *

**With Daisy…**

Daisy began to run to a graveyard. She then saw that Facilier's shadow was waiting for her. The shadows began to drag her and her friends. As they arrived, Facilier was waiting for them, but mostly for Daisy.

"Well, well, well. Daisy Sarutobi. I guess you can't defeat me, being so weak" Facilier said laughing. Daisy began to get really angry.

"I'm not weak, and I believe I can destroy you, for everyone's freedom" Daisy said. She began to attack Facilier with all her strength.

"**GO DAISY!**" Everyone said as they saw their friend trying to defeat her enemy. Suddenly, Daisy have an idea, she began to use one of her ninja jutsus to try to separate her shadow from her. Daisy's shadow began to grab Facilier's necklace without him looking at it. The shadow began to give Daisy the necklace.

"How did you got my necklace without me looking?" Facilier asked. Daisy began to hold the necklace.

"Now, I think is turn for you to die Shadow Man, Sayounara" Daisy said as she began to use one her powers to destroy the necklace in pieces.

"No, no What have you done. Now how am I gonna pay my depth?" Facilier said as Daisy begins to look at what is happening, Suddenly the sound of drums filled the air and the shadows sung their voodoo song and the shadow man said "Friends!"

Shadows-

**Are you Ready?**

"No, I'm not ready at all!" Facilier protested "In fact, I got lots more plans!"

Shadows-

**Are you Ready?**

"This is just a minor set back in a major operation. Once I whip up another spell we'll be back in business. Mendy still has that ninja boy Sasuke with her and I can finish Daisy, I just need a little more time!" but it was no use, no matter how hard he pleaded the shadows dragged him into the underworld. Daisy could only watch as Facilier was pulled to his death and all that was left was a grave with the man's face on it as well as his name. Daisy began to breath hard and fast. Raina and the rest of Daisy's friends began to come to her.

"Daisy amiga. Are you ok?" Raina asked as she saw her friend.

"Yes Raina. I'm okay. Well, Facilier is gone. That means you and Cedric will be together forever" Daisy said. She looked at her friends smiling at her, suddenly she remembered something, "Now I have to fight Mendy".

The MCF girls began to stop her, "No Daisy, you are hurt and tired" Tracy said.

"I have to Tracy, she has Sasuke, and I don't want to lose him" said Daisy as she began to ran to where Mendy was.

* * *

**With Mendy….**

Mendy began to tied Sasuke up. "This is the only way Daisy can't find you and you can be mine forever" Mendy said. Sasuke began to look at Mendy with an angry glare.

"You won't get away with it Mendy. Daisy will come and save me" said Sasuke with a determined look. But before Mendy could say anything, she began to get close to Sasuke and kissed him on the lips.

"**MENDY!**" a voice yelled as lighting was heard. Mendy began to stop kissing Sasuke and turned around and saw an angry Daisy coming to her. Sasuke began to spit out the kiss Mendy gave him.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!**" Daisy yelled as she began to punch Mendy with her Thunder Punch. Mendy began to fall to the ground. Daisy began to untied Sasuke.

"You came for me" Sasuke said.

Daisy smiled. "Oh course, a girl would not leave her boyfriend in trouble".

Mendy began to attack Daisy as she was talking to Sasuke. Daisy began to fall to the ground really hard that almost made her break a bone.

"Look at you Daisy. How can a weak girl like yourself be together with a strong ninja like Sasuke Uchiha. Poor Daisy Sarutobi, so sweet and calm. You're nothing but a worthless girl who is also weak. Why you don't let me date your boyfriend" Mendy said.

"Daisy-chan, don't listen to her. You are not worthless, weak. To me, you are the most strongest, beautiful, sweet girl I have ever met. I did not fall for you because of your appearance or powers. I fell in love with you because of your kindness towards others, and you were somebody who really understood me. And I love you for that" Sasuke said as he saw Daisy almost cry.

Daisy began to stand up and began to attack Mendy again. Mendy began to attack Daisy too, but she managed to dodge Mendy's power. Daisy begins to punch and hit Mendy until she was unconscious. Ricky begins to look at Mendy all beat up.

"Pumpkin" Ricky said as he picked up his daughter. He then looked at both Daisy and Sasuke. "This is not over Daisy Sarutobi. Mendy will get Sasuke one way or another" Ricky said as he and Mendy disappeared. Sasuke begins to help Daisy up. Seeing him safe and sound, Daisy begins to hug Sasuke. Their friends begin to come to them. Suddenly, the lair was about to explode.

"**LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" **Jessy yelled as everyone ran outside. As soon as everyone got out, a big blast was happening. Daisy began to run faster, but the blast from the explosion began to knock her out hard which made her faint. Raina began to look at Daisy in the ground and told Jessy to transform to OogieJess so that she can swallow her. Jessy begins to transform to OogieJess as she/he begins to swallow Daisy to safety. Soon, everyone began to see that the lair was gone.

"Ok. Let's go home now" Raina said as everyone nodded.

* * *

**Well, I have defeated Facilier, Mendy and saved everyone. Stay tuned for the last chapter**


	16. Finale

**Here is the last chapter of this musical summer adventure. I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorite this story.**

_Songs-_

_If I Never Knew You(Reprise)-Daisy and Sasuke_

_Summer Belongs to You(Phineas and Ferb)-Daisy/Sasuke, Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Emmy, Starz and Cast_

* * *

**Ch.15: Finale**

As soon as everyone reached CartoonWood, they were happy to be home. OogieJess began to spit out Daisy before returning to Jessy.

"She really save us all" Starz said as she saw Daisy in the ground. Sasuke began to get close to her.

"I think Daisy is more that just my girlfriend and your friend, she's a heroine, my heroine" Sasuke said as he kissed Daisy's cheek. Daisy began to wake up with a huge bump on her head.

"What happened?" Daisy asked a little dizzy.

"You have saved us all from Mendy and Facilier, and we are very grateful for that, believe it!" Naruto said really happy that his friend is good. Daisy began to smile at Naruto's comment.

"Thanks Naruto, I think I have prove that I can do anything" Daisy said.

"Well mostly, I saved you from the traps" The Lorax said.

"I know and I thank you for that Mr. Lorax" Daisy said. She then turned around and saw Sasuke.

"I'm glad you are safe" Sasuke said.

"No, I'm mostly glad that you are safe Sasuke and also that I'm still with you" Daisy said happy. Sasuke looked into Daysi's eyes and he started to sing.

Sasuke-

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Empty as the sky**_

Daisy-

_**Never knowing why**_

Both-

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_

After they finished singing, Sasuke began to kiss Daisy on the lips passionately as everyone "aww" at this.

"Well, I guess we should all go home" Daisy said after she and Sasuke kissed. Everyone agreed with their friend and left home. Daisy ran to her house and her parents began to hug her happy she's home.

"We were so worried about you our darling Daisy" Kurenai said as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm okay mother, and I saved everyone in time" Daisy said as she cried tears of joy.

"That's our little Daisy" Asuma said. Soon, the happy family went to the MCF Headquarters where a party was held for two reasons, 1. For the end of a great school year and 2. For what Daisy did for everyone. When the party went on, there was a big concert in there. Daisy and Sasuke began to get on stage as they sang.

Sasuke-

**It been a long, long day**

**And there were moments when I doubted**

Daisy-

**That we'd ever reach the point**

**Where we could laugh and sing about it**

Both-

**Now the sun has set on this, Another extraordinary day**

**And when it comes around again ****You know I'll say**

**Tell me what you wanna do today All we need is a place to start**

**If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messin' around **_**(we're not messin' around)**_

**Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it**

**To the limit before the sun goes down**

Sasuke-

**As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move**

Daisy-

**Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove**

Both-

**The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do **_**(a lot that you can do)**_

**There's a world of possibilities outside your door ****Why settle for a little, you can get much more**

**Don't need an invitation, every day is new**

**Yes, it's true**

All-

**Summer belongs to you _(summer belongs to you)_**

**Summer belongs to you _(summer belongs to you)_**

**Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun**

**There's nothing better to do**

**Summer belongs to you**

Raina, Tracy, Emmy, Jessy and Starz began to look at Daisy as they sang.

Raina-

**I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away**

**But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say**

Tracy-

**That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a friend**

**Today I can't imagine Having a better best friend**

Emmy-

**And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you**

**And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud _(never been so proud)_**

Jessy-

**I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible**

Starz-

**Now there's something that I've got to say out loud Time is what you make of it, so take a** **chance**

"Aww girls" Daisy said to her friends.

MCF-

**Life is full of music so you ought to dance**

**The world's a stage and it is time for your debut _(it's time for your debut)_**

**Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair**

**The world is callin' to you, just get out there**

**You can see forever so your dreams are all in view**

**Yes it's true**

All-

**Summer belongs to you _(summer belongs to you)_**

**Summer belongs to you _(summer belongs to you)_**

**Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun**

**There's nothing better to do**

Cast-

**Summer belongs to you _(summer belongs to you)_**

**Summer belongs to you _(summer belongs to you)_**

**Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world **

**We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true**

**Summer belongs to you _(summer belongs to you)_**

Sammy, Sakura, Bella, Abigail-

**Baby, baby, baby, baby**

Daisy, Sasuke and Cast-

**Summer belongs to you **_**(summer belongs to you)**_

**Summer belongs to you **_**(summer belongs to you)**_

**Whatever you want to do, you make the rules**

**You got the tools to see it through**

**Summer belongs to you **_**(summer belongs to you)**_

**Summer belongs to you **_**(summer belongs to you)**_

**Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it**

**Will change your point of view**

**Summer belongs to you!**

As the song was over, everyone began to cheer as Raina and Cedric, Starz and Riku, Tracy and Seamus, Jessy and Aaron, Emmy and Nosedive and Brooklyn, Abigail and Dean, Naruto and Sakura, and Sammy and Shikamaru kissed. Daisy and Sasuke looked at each other and kissed again while fireworks exploded in the sky.

"_And we all live Happily Ever After, well, at least the rest of the summer we have a great time" _Daisy's voice narrated as the curtains closes indicating the end of this story.

* * *

**Well, This Summer Adventure is finally finished. I hope everyone like it and have a great summer!**


End file.
